NFLRZ: Sticking together
by Rushstar32
Summary: ( I only own my OCS; Last Border Collie owns hers;LBC Verse) Ollus, Dusk, Sting, Stemer and Slash return home to meet the newest member of the team...that they has startled and are now fighting. How will Sting Stemer and Slash react when they discover Bruiser is like them.


Sticking together

_HOK, Rusherz Quarters, nighttime..._

Sting: Finally home sweet home.

Stemer: Can you believe the Steamrollers use to be a team here!

Slash: I can't believe their not here anymore, that Great Depression was brutal.

_A small group of Rusherz went off for a few days to study the history of football on earth before returning home today._

Ollus: Father told me that the Great Depression was dark, brutal and a tough time...it was a miracle that the Cardinals and the Bears are the only original 12 survivors from that.

Dusk: Well i'm glad it ended.

_The group went to place their things down when Stemer headed into a room. He poked his head in to see a Badger Rusher sleeping on the bed. Stemer smile grew as he bounded over, looking down at him. The Badger groaned and opened his eyes to the very excited Husky._

Stemer: HI THERE!

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Freefall: So it's best if you approach him slowly, he's...very shy so to speak.

Harper: Right.

_The 32 Rusherz were telling the others of Bruiser, the new Badger Rusher that was rescued a few days ago._

Alpha: I can't believe there was another Rusher that was experimented.

Zafiro: Does Sting and his team know?

Scavenger: Not yet, we're going to tell them when they get back from football research with Ollus and Dusk.

Swift: I heard they are coming back today, so we can tell them then

Sonaria: Do you think they came back early?

Sonar: They would have told us, so I don't think there won't be any surprises.

Arkon: I hope so, we don't want-

_Arkon was interrupted by screams and object being thrown._

Peck: OOOOOhhhhh that's bad.

_Everyone ran outside, some of them grabbing their loved ones hands as they hurried outside._

* * *

_Outside,_

_Slash growled as he blocked a swipe from the eye glowing Badger which was towards Stemer. Ollus and Dusk tied to hold the Badger back but he was dragging them with him. Sting was flying around, trying to figure so many questions going through his head when he saw the others come out. He quickly landed in front of them._

Lotus: Are you okay?

Sting: Yes I'm fine but...Can some on explain to me WHO IS THAT AND WHY IS HE ATTACKING US!?

Zia: Oh dear, when did you get back?

Sting: Few minutes ago. Stemer went into a room and out came a enrage Badger with glowing orange eyes.

Luka: Lands sakes of all time-

_Dusk lands on the ground before heading back._

Triton: Don't hurt him!

Lasso: I don't think they want to either Triton.

Chief: That explains why Bruiser is attacking you. You must of startled him

Sting: *_Eye raised_* Bruiser?

_Ollus was thrown into the wall, dazed, the girls screamed in worried and Cyclops running over to check on him._

Cyclops: Now is a good time for explaining him guys!

Stryke: Agreed. I don't think this can wait!

Sting: Can someone tell me who this guy is?!

Arrow-Head: Bruiser is another one of you guys, experimented by the Anticorians. I managed to snag soem information form one of the Rouges attacks and found out about him.

_Sting eyes shrunk a bit in shock. _

Sting: Your kidding right?

Power: Afraid not.

Spark: We were shocked at the news the same as you are.

Sting: And how long has he been here?

Midnight: Few days, though this is the second time it's happened.

Scavenger: Yeah, the last time it was with me, Freefall and Spot.

Spot: Yeah, and needless to say he's tough.

Jade: And not use to all this stress.

Sting: And you didn't say anything before because-

Grizzly: We didn't know you guys came back so early.

Nita: We were hoping to tell you when you came back.

_Slash roared as he began to glow bright._

Steed: Though fate has other plans.

Darkflare: We have to calm him down and explain you guys.

_He turned to the battle behind him, and flew over._

Liberty: WAIT STING!

_Sting flew pass Dusk and in front of Slash and Stemer, with him being pinned down by Bruiser. He growled, but Sting looked at him in the eyes. Everyone was silent as the two stared at eachother. Bruiser was a bit confused but stayed in his stare down...until Sting slowly brought his forehead to his. He froze, his eyes fading back to normal as he stared at the Rusher._

Sting: Me, Stemer and Slash are just like you, we were hurt by the Anticorians as well.

Bruiser: Your-like me..

_Bruiser lessen his grip and Sting got up. Stemer and Slash slowly went over, given the same information by the others._

Stemer: Your, like us...I-I'm sorry for scaring you. I didn't know I startled you.

_Bruiser looked at them, and sighed._

Bruiser: I'm...should appoligise to for attacking you I-I didn't know their were others.

Sting: Same here.

Slash: But where were you? We didn't see you on the charts.

Bruiser: I believe it was another facility i was in, that's why I never heard about you guys from Dr. Kodorma.

Stemer: He was adamant on keeping secrets before he was smitted.

Bruiser: *_Shock_* Hold on! HE'S DEAD! WHO KILLED HIM!?

_The two pointed to the now blushing Sting._

Sting: Let's just say, his last experiment was his biggest mistake.

_Bruiser decided not to press further, but smirked._

Bruiser: Serves him right.

Sting: Not helping.

_The three chuckled a bit _

Bruiser: I guess I'm not the only survivor anymore.

Slash: Yes. I'm glad to see you are here on Earth with is.

Sting: Us survivors have to sick together.

_Bruiser smiled as the four returned to the others._

Idris: Sting that was the most epic thing I've seen

_Sting blushed a bit more._

Bruiser: Hey um...sorry for sending you flying to the wall.

Ollus: N-Not the first time...But it's okay. Ollus is my name, I was raised here on Earth.

Bruiser: Really, well maybe you can help me with the history here when your free, would like to know more about this palce.

_Ollus smiled as Cyclops helped him up._

Bruiser: *_To Dusk_* And you...well, your something entirely new.

Dusk: My name is Dusk, I'm a Dusky Seaside Sparrow...i was well, DEAD before the core energy hit me and made me into a Rusher.

Bruiser: That's pretty cool. I see the rest of the new ones are here, as well as some of your lady friends...they told me so much about you.

_Scavenger nudged a playful jab at Bruiser as the girls chuckled. Stemer eyes then lit up with joy._

Stemer: HEY! Do you know what this means!

_Everyone turned to Stemer._

Stemer: WE GOT A NEW MEMBER!

_Stemer whooped in the air as everyone, including Bruiser laughed. After a while and after explaining to the group what happened, Toro slowly walked up to him._

Toro: Um...Freefall said you had some news for us...regarding Rebel.

_Everyone turned to the Badger, as he looked at them._

Dusk: You know where Rebel is?

_Bruiser nodded._

Ollus: Where?

Bruiser: He's coming, and you guys better get prepared.

_Silence, before all faces turned into determined ones._

Steed: Right.

Liberty: Watch group by the hour, keep an eye for him and if you see him tell us.

Stampede: We got a old friend to save.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

_The pod carrying the figure glowed green as it headed towards it's destination in it's site now, Earth._

Rebel:-EARTH...

_**THE**_

_**END**_


End file.
